clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daniella
I <3 Daniella Daniella is truly my favorite character in all of HG. No one else in the game seems to have as much depth to them that can be taken out of the game and related to the real world. Not feeling alive, hurting herself to try to live. Envy of the "princess" or seemingly favored female, feeling less-than-adequately beautiful, sexual, fertile when someone like Fiona is everyone's focus of attention and Daniella has always been expected to do "what any good woman does," that is, stay quiet and keep to the shadows while taking care of the day-to-day tasks of life. That's likely what her evil creator, Lorenzo, meant when he told her he'd made her the perfect woman. Beautiful, not capable of feeling (therefore cannot want/nag or hurt/complain), does her job unendingly almost without question. What more can a male want if he's looking elsewhere to fill his sexual desires? (This is certainly not to say that all men are like this, only evil pigs like Lorenzo.) I wonder, aside from reaching the point where Daniella loathed her life and situation so much that she could not bear to look at her own reflection (except, as we note, in broken shards of glass), could it be that Daniella was so overwrought with insecurity and fear that whenever she saw 'someone' who looked like her in the mirror, she grew anguished at the possibility that another existed who could be as perfect (or more?) as she, who might be on their way to take her place? I understand that's not why she was after Fiona, but perhaps a reason why her reflections distressed her so? Lastly, I think it would have been cool if Capcom had changed the death-audio associated with Daniella whenever she killed Fiona, since she didn't actually know how to extract her Azoth...Perhaps she could start out laughing manically, ripping off her clothes and cutting open her womb, but then (listeners would assume this is when she realizes she's failed) there'd be a slowing down and pause from the laughter, followed by a low, moaning "nooooo!" :) To sum: Daniella is the sexiest, cruelest, most pained and realistic of all the enemies in this game, IMHO, and by far my favorite :) PerfecTess 05:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Tess Toying with us! I had a terrifying moment the other day while running from her. I hid into a closet and she walked up to the closet and knocked on it with her hands, then laughed and wandered the room a bit before leaving. My initial reaction was "She's going to opent the closet!" she didn't at all. As scared as I was, I wanted to see if she would do it again. This time, I did it when she had the fire poker- which she used to tap on the door a few times before turning away from it and laughing before leaving the room.... Has anyone else experienced this? I had been using that hiding spot often and that is probably along the lines of "playing" with Fiona. 16:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Darc alternate character interpritation You know, if Fiona had been a little less awkward around Daniella and perhaps promised to help her in some way she may have gained a powerful ally. Could you imagine having Daniella help you over hewie? Adorable that Hewie is and all. 08:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Truly terrifying in a beautiful way... I must say Daniella is truly terrifying but you just can't help but feel sorry for her! The game leaves so little in terms of backstory for her but the subtle hints and her personality can make you imagine all sorts of torment she has been through! I think if we had to do a vote on the most enigmatic and scary female villain she would definitely come out near the top! 22:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC)22:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC)~~ Rieza Maxia "The bell tolls... and it tolls for thee.."~ I wish there was a way to help/spare her like with Debilitas Especially after the official site posted her real backstory....her in game backstory is just what Daniella has been brainwashed into believing about herself, and it isn't true. She is actually fully human and was snatched by Lorenzo while still a child. They didn't post why but I'd guess that originally they had similar plans for her as for Fiona once she was old enough, and possibly kidnapped her as a child because they figured a child would be less able to escape and more easy to manipulate. The official source also revealed that when Lorenzo stole her, Daniella was a perfectly normal child, aside from being exceptionally pretty (probably why he chose her to kidnap), with this in mind its not unlikely that she was terrified, crying and desperate to get home to her family at first....but if young adult/teen Fiona struggles to escape, what chance did a child have? And even with the advantage of being older, Fiona has help, and if Hewie dies she never escapes either, and winds up with sanity slippage as well. There was no Hewie around to befriend and save Daniella. As time went by she likely lost hope of rescue or escape. As she grew into her teens however, Lorenzo grew impatient, Daniella never started to menstruate, and eventually they discovered she was infertile (what I think he means by Azoth, she lacks the power of creating new life/lifeforce). Frustrated, rather than kill her, Lorenzo decided to still get some use out of her. She found herself subject to increasing experiments, brainwashing, and torture at his hands, as well as increasing abuse from Riccardo who similarly could not use her now. After one experiment she woke up with no memories of her family, home, or anything at all before that moment. She had also lost her ability to feel emotions normally, taste, or feel physical pain. Lorenzo told her she had no memories because she'd only just come into existence, he created her to serve him, and that she was one of his homoncolus, a lie Daniella dies still believing. The source also suggested Lorenzo may be drugging Daniella as well (and not to help her). So, abused by Riccardo and treated as nothing more than an insignificant servant by Lorenzo, she gradually lost any real sense of free will, and her condition, especially her emotional and physical numbness, combined with her situation slowly eroded her sanity to the point that when Fiona comes along she becomes obsessed and completely deluded into believing that killing her with somehow magically transfer her Azoth to her and make her "complete". She hunts Fiona down in a crazed, delusional attempt to become fully human and "complete", not realising the whole time that she already is. She's damaged and broken, but not incomplete. It makes her death even sadder, because if she had genuinely been a homoncolus that was created incomplete/wrong, there would probably have been no way to help her anyway, but since she is human, then with the right medical treatment and therapy maybe she could have been helped and recovered, if not fully, at least enough to have had some form of life and happiness back. :( Daniella, although an enemy, is also a fellow victim, and a warning as to what Fiona will eventually become if she doesn't escape. And seriously, who can blame her for mentally snapping after everything she was put through? Rain-dancer01 (talk) 17:42, June 8, 2017 (UTC)Rain-dancer01